fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Garuda
|-|Neo Garuda (Original Version)= |weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER Adopted by MC Goji the Wolf }} Neo Garuda is an Elder Dragon created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology Neo Garuda is mostly minty green with a cream colored belly. It has a metallic plate on its head that features two horns above it's eyes and two more farther back that resemble wings. Behind the plate, it has a mane of white fluff. It had two spirals on it's shoulders lined with spikes. On it's arms and legs, it has darker green plating and orange talons. It has two massive, feathered wings that sprout from behind it's shoulder spirals. It has a shell on it's back that looks somewhat like the tails of a coat. The shell has feathers at it's end. Behind it's thighs it has two smaller wings. It has a long tail tipped with a tuft of feathers. Behavior They can be observed shedding scales and feathers in mass numbers as they grow. Their favorite prey seems to be small, raptorial bird wyverns (likely because they are light and easy to carry). They can fly quickly by creating their own jetstreams and gliding along them. They possess an even higher degree of control over the wind than Kushala Daora. Abilities They can use their feathers like darts if they flap just right. They can also cause intense wind wherever they please. Much like Kushala, they can use a wind barrier with a sharp appearance like the sonic razors of the Silverwind Nargacuga, meaning that getting close to this aura deals damage over time. Rage State Their green feathers and their claws will turn gold and leave a shiny trail behind as it moves. In this state, Neo Garuda's eyes are red. Mounts They are mounted like Barufaruku. Ecology Taxonomy Neo Garuda is an Elder Dragon from the same species as Barufaruku. Habitat Range They are found in cool areas on overcast days. Open green plains are their favorite places to inhabit, although the reason why is unknown. Ecological Niche They, unlike many Elder Dragons, are not dangerous to the ecosystem. They are apex predators in the areas they inhabit, but they do not cause more harm than any other carnivore. Attacks * Slash- Neo Garuda will slash in front of itself using it's claws. * Stomp- Neo Garuda will do the Kushala roar animation then slam down. * Tail Whip- Neo Garuda will whip it's tail twice, like Kushala Daora. * Wind Cannon- Neo Garuda will use Teostra's flamethrower animation and exhale a wind funnel that pulls hunters closer to it. * Wing Slam- Using the Magala's wingarm slam animation, Neo Garuda will slash at hunters using the edges on it's wings. * Charge- Neo Garuda will charge a hunter, sending them flying if it makes contact. * Razor Cyclones- Neo Garuda will roar, summoning two tornadoes that cause bleeding. The tornadoes are formed from winds so strong they cut through armor and flesh. * Jetstream- Neo Garuda will form a jet stream that sends hunters flying in the direction of the jet stream if they make contact with it. * Quill Shot- Neo Garuda will flap it's wings hard and send feathers flying at hunters, alongside a razor wind. * Wind Pulse- Neo Garuda will roar and a pulse will send all hunters (including a mounted hunter) flying away a significant distance. * Wind Fairies- Neo Garuda will summon glowing lights that float around the area, grabbing hunters and pulling them out of the area. The lights disappear as soon as a hunter is removed from the area. * Gale Rods- Neo Garuda will use strong winds to uproot trees and wield them as weapons. * Heavenly Twisters- Neo Garuda will fly high in the sky and summon four twisters with glowing gold cores. These twisters will randomly sweep the area before disappearing. Hunters in a different area will be knocked back without invincibility frames when this attack is used. Breakable parts Head- The plate on their head will be scratched and one of the wing shaped horns will break. Wings- Some of the feathers on their wings will be cut, others will splinter outwards. Talons- Some of it's talons will shatter and appear more jagged. Tail- The tail will be severed. Description Theme Notes * Neo Garuda focuses mostly on fighting while airborne. The standard amount of time they fly is two-three minutes, though this allotted time can be shortened by breaking it's wings. * Neo Garuda will not stay airborne as long with each broken wing. First break removes 5 seconds from it's airborne time. Second removes 10 more. Third removes 15 more, and fourth reduces the total time it can remain airborne to thirty seconds. Trivia * Neo Garuda is based on Garuda from the Final Fantasy franchise. * Another possible name is Yuricaelus, a combination of Uranus, Greek god of the sky, and Caelus, the Roman god of the sky. |-|Neo Garuda (MC Goji the Wolf's Version)= NOTE: Under Construction! |creator =T1GREXHUNTER (original Creator) Adopted by MC Goji the Wolf }} Neo Garuda is an Elder Dragon that appears in Monster Hunter A New World. Physiology Neo Garuda is mostly minty green with a cream colored belly. It has a metallic plate on its head that features two horns above it's eyes and two more farther back that resemble wings. Behind the plate, it has a mane of white fluff. It had two spirals on it's shoulders lined with spikes. On it's arms and legs, it has darker green plating and orange talons. It has two massive, feathered wings that sprout from behind it's shoulder spirals. It has a shell on it's back that looks somewhat like the tails of a coat. The shell has feathers at it's end. Behind it's thighs it has two smaller wings. It has a long tail tipped with a tuft of feathers. Ecological Information Placement in the Foodchain It is at the top of the food chain, feeding on many smaller monsters it can catch up with and overpower, often taking them by surprise from the air. Behavior Towards other Monsters Although not inherently aggressive, unlike most Elder Dragons, the Neo Garuda will defend itself violently if necessary, when provoked. They seem rather wary of Nergigante and other, much larger Elder Dragons like Kalamos. Turf Wars *VS Nergigante Tracks *Misfired Feathers / Old Misfired Feathers *Carcass / Decaying Carcass *Footprints / Old Footprints *Shed Feathers/ Old Shed Feathers Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors It can often be seen preening its feathers like a bird, most likely as a form of grooming. Abilities They can use their feathers like darts if they flap just right. They can also cause intense wind wherever they please. Much like Kushala, they can use a wind barrier with a sharp appearance like the sonic razors of the Silverwind Nargacuga, meaning that getting close to this aura deals damage over time. Behavior They can be observed shedding scales and feathers in mass numbers as they grow. They can fly quickly by creating their own jetstreams and gliding along them. They seem to possess an even higher degree of control over the wind than Kushala Daora. In Game info Rage and Tired State Rage State Their green feathers and their claws will turn gold and leave a shiny trail behind as it moves. In this state, Neo Garuda's eyes are red. Tired State It will drool, and become relatively slower to attack. Its eyes will droop, and its wind powers will be weaker. Other States Arch Tempered State When Arch Tempered, its body will have a metallic sheen, and it will hit harder. It also seems a bit larger than average in this state. Cutscene(s) Theme(s) Carve(s) Breakable Parts *Head (x1) *Wings (x4) *Talons (x2) *Tail (x1) Ecology Quests Fanfiction Appearances *A Neo Garuda named "Wentana" is planned to appear in Monster Hunter Fate. Notes * Neo Garuda focuses mostly on fighting while airborne. The standard amount of time they fly is two-three minutes, though this allotted time can be shortened by breaking it's wings. * Neo Garuda will not stay airborne as long with each broken wing. First break removes 5 seconds from it's airborne time. Second removes 10 more. Third removes 15 more, and fourth reduces the total time it can remain airborne to thirty seconds. * Unlike Most Elder Dragons, Neo Garuda do not cause natural disasters, or at least not a noticeable one. Changes by MC Goji the Wolf *Its Wind attacks not only can cause bleeding, but can also inflict Windblight. * It can be flashbombed from the air, but due to the speed of the Dragon's flying, one must time it right. * Neo Garuda is the only Elder Dragon who will appear in normal areas in free hunt. Herbivores and other classes of monsters will also be present, unlike in other Elder Dragons' cases, where normally only Neopterons and certain other monsters will appear alongside them. * Like Nergigante, it is an Elder Dragon that can be fatigued, but only until it feeds or if and when it gets enraged. However, it will rarely reach this state. Trivial Notes * Neo Garuda is based on Garuda from the Final Fantasy franchise. * According to T1GREXHUNTER, another possible name was Yuricaelus, a combination of Uranus, Greek god of the sky, and Caelus, the Roman god of the sky. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:MC Goji the Wolf